1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an infrared detection element. More specifically, the present invention relates to an infrared detection element that is configured to prevent decreases in detection precision when a beam bends.
2. Background Information
Thermal infrared detection elements are known in which a light receiver on which an infrared ray absorption band is formed is supported on a hollow substrate by a very small beam, and the temperature of the light receiver is detected by a thermopile or the like (for example, see Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-281065).
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved infrared detection element. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.